monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Monster Girl Quest: NG+/@comment-92.239.0.240-20140213185733/@comment-98.250.139.84-20140215003325
First and foremost, it's 'senor' with an accent and not 'senior.' If you're going to insist on saying that and thinking you're oh-so-clever, then at least spell it right. Also, I really can't take your seriously when you insist on typing like a little kid. Alice stops Luka from killing Lazarus, yes. Doesn't change that he didn't kill him, and when he came back to Lazarus unstoned, he didn't kill him when he had the chance. Lazarus in himself is an extraordinary case who's death, regardless of whether or not Luka killed him, was beneficial to the world. Where is it said she killed these heroes or sailors? Where is there anything saying she regularly kills people? There is not. She only even comes to attack Luka because she believes it is an act of self-defense, which is more than likely not even true as she handicaps herself and does not fight seriously. So no, Alma Elma is not a mass murderer, and there is nothing stating she killed a bunch of people. Trick Fairy assaulted Luka, Queen Fairy was plotting with the Queen Elf to cause trouble for humans, and Titania before her death used her powers to create catastrophes. These are only some examples of malicious, dangerous fairies, and the fairies could easily take out a few human soldiers. Yet many more are not malicious or friendly and many move into San Ilia with no problem, happily existing alongside humans who they could easily defeat with their numbers. Chrome did not create all the ghosts, as some of them in San Ilia are actual ghosts and not ghosts monsters. The ghost monsters are not all manipulated by her, merely created. They act on their own. No, Luka would not have let Cassandra or the Beelzebubs live. He was infuriated with Cassandra and saw her for the evil she truly was, and specifically went to Selene's Ship with the intention of getting rid of the Beelzebubs. It is not that Luka will not take a life; he will only take a life if it is absolutely necessary, as is the case of those two, or with Promestein and Black Alice. Luka is aware that indescriminately taking lives will not lead to coexistence, and by sealing the monsters he gives them a chance to think on their actions and repent, as seen with the Canaan Sisters in Plansect Village. It's funny how you're calling me a fool and telling me to replay the game when you clearly can't remember anything about it correctly and missed every single theme to it. Of course not all humans were in line with Ilias, but she was still a major driving force for humans to stay away from monsters. If they did not follow her commandments, they believed the propaganda she spread about the Slaughter of Remina being caused by the monsters, and thus inadvertently were in line with her plans. Many of the monsters despite this also didn't rape the men, they did indeed make deals and ask for their consent, and those who raped often did let the men go, with few exceptions. So in most cases, yes, the rape is indeed excuseable (and before you go off like an idiot and say "YOU'RE ADVOCATING RAPE" I want you to recall we are talking about the world of Monster Girl Quest, not our real world where things are very different and rape is never okay.). Also, I like how you're conveniently ignoring when humans will torture or kill monsters because they see no other option. You keep saying I side with the monsters, and this is why I say you're an idiot. I am not choosing sides; I am arguing that the idea that the monsters are given slack while the humans are given the short end of the stick is a fallacy and a load of crap, because the game is perfectly neutral and treats both races fairly, where we have both bad and good monsters and good and bad humans. Considering, however, how you're only seeing what you want to see and blocking out what's inconvenient for you, I'm not surprised you can see what I'm actually trying to say. Speaking of the angels, since you brought them up, many of them do realize they were wrong and stay with the humans to try and make up for their actions. Valkyrie and the Angel Soldiers are primary examples of this. All the truly evil humans, monsters, and angels who were incredibly malicious and would never change their ways or who committed truly heinous actions did indeed have karma catch up to them. In your own words, "go play the game again, fool." Not all succubuses are rapists in the game, which is something so blatant I'm surprised you missed it, or maybe you're just too thick or caught up in your own little idea of how the game went that you refuse to acknowledge it. Or did everything that transpired in Succubus Village escape your memory? Oh, and it's cute how you completely ignored the part about Sphinx's entire speech about her love for her human husband that I mentioned, though considering it completely destroys your argument it makes sense you'd pretend I didn't say that. And yes, a succubus CAN love. Erubetie only has sex with Luka in the end if he fails Tamamo's test; it was her role and not one she eagerly took, though in her H-Scene you can see that she has developing feelings for Luka. Even without it, yes, it is a troubled change for her, because she's trying to put aside the negative feelings she's held onto for years and get rid of a mindset that she's focused her every action around. Erubetie's not so stupid as to let her misplaced grudge and anger get in the way of the true solution, and she herself knows that, which is why her growth seems so fast. Luka helps countless humans in part 3 who want his help, and he helps the humans in towns many times. You're just outright lying and trying way too hard to twist the facts to suit your argument with this one. And yes, he did help Sara when she needed and wanted it, with the Dragon Seal Trial. "All the other monsters is just a slap on the wrist and you can go. thats the problem. even when most of them have killed multiple soilder's/ hero's. or humans, also. CIVILANS!" -I already explained countless times with many examples why this isn't the case, now you're just being annoying by insisting it even though it's completely false. Monsters are evil most of the time? Calm down, Ilias Kreuz Janitor kid. That is only because you want to see them as evil so they can fit your own little world-view. There are good monsters, and there are evil monsters. There are good humans, and there are evil humans. There are more good than evil figures for both races. These are facts. Humans have plenty of choices to not work with monsters. Part 3 made is very clear that the humans are just as competent and strong as the monsters can be, maybe not in the same areas but they are. They have technology, strategies, and skills monsters do not have, and could very easily reject them if they wanted. There are also many weaker monsters as well, and many who would side with the humans or protect them from others to allow them this freedom (Sister Lamia being one.) And the angels are nothing anymore. So no, the coexistence is not forced. It is mutual and will only continue to grow stronger. Sorry, but you're the only one here who is wrong. And until you can learn to argue and talk like a reasonable person and learn to stop twisting facts and actual occurrences from the game to suit your own ideas, I see no point in continuing to argue with you. But the fact is, there is no hypocrisy in this game, both monster and humans are treated equally, and everybody who continues to deny this is trying to convince themselves for whatever reason, or truly did not understand or comprehend a lot of things about the game and that happened in it. This is how it is, and there is nothing that can change that.